Talk:Toy Story Soundtrack
474studios (talk) 14:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC)474studios474studios (talk) 14:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Randy Newman mainly utitlized a 97 piece orchestra at the Sony Scoring Stage for Toy Story's original film score. Don Davis orchestrated/took Newman's sketches onto 40 stave music paper. Earlier sessions had a 79 piece orchestra. Here are the original cue titles 1m1 Opening 1m2 Andy's Birthday Is Today 1m1a Alive!! (1m2A) 1m3 Toys Are Us 1m4 Bad News 1m4a Bo 1m5 Panic 2m1 Soldier's Mission Begins 2m2 Soldier's Revive 2m3 Presents 2m4 Panic Strikes - Revised 2m5 Door (Unused) 2m6 Buzz Revealed 2m7 Woody VS. Buzz 3m1 Buzz Flies 3m1-3m2 School Play / I Say We Go 3m2 Strange Things Intro 3m3 Sole 3m4 Sid 4m1 Virtual Realty 4m2 Woody Plots 4m3 Rube Globeburg 4m4 Guilty 4m5-4m6 Hang Together 4m6a Handg Together Reprise 4m7 Buzz Finds Woody 4m8 Friendship Affirmation 4m9 Buzz Speech 4m10 Space Ship 4m11 Piza Ride 5m1 Pizza Hut 5m2 The Claw 5m3-5m4 Dr. Sid 5m5 Mutant Toys 6m1 Woody Gone 6m2 Out The Door 6m3 Skud 6m5 Sailing Intro 7m1 Windows 7m2 Mutants Mend Buzz 7m2a Prelude To The Big One 7m3 - Big One 7m4 Sad Andy 8m1 Friends 8m1A Tool Crate 8m2-8m3 Rescue Plan 8m4 Into The Bush 9m1 Countdown (Unused) 9m2 Attack 9m2A - Celebration 9m3 The Van 9m4 Scud Attack 9m5 Car Jam 9m6 Just A Dog 9m7 Out Of Gas 10m1 Explo I 10m1A Infinity And Beyond 10m2 Christmas 10m4 End Credits The 97 piece orchestra was mainly used for these cue numbers 1m1, 1m1A, 2m4, 3m2, 3m3, 3m4, 4m1, 4m2, 4m3, 4m4, 4m5/6, 4m6A, 4m7, 4m8, 4m9, 4m10, 4m11, 5m1, 5m2, 5m3/4, 5m5, 6m1, 6m2, 6m3, 6m5, 7m1, 7m2, 7m2A, 7m3, 7m4, 8m1, 8m2/3, 8m4, 9m1, 9m2, 9m2A, 9m3, 9m4, 9m5, 9m6, 9m7, 10m1, 10m1A, 10m2, 10m4 The 79 piece orchestra 1m2, 1m3, 1m4, 1m4A, 1m5, 2m1, 2m2, 2m3, 2m5, 2m6, 2m7, 3m1 This is the 79/97 piece orchestra instrumentation 13 Woodwind: 3-4 Flutes (All doubling on Alto Flute, 2 doubling on Piccolo, 2 doubling on Bass Flute) (4th flute doubles on Saxophones), 2-3 Oboes (2 double on English Horn, 1 doubles on Baritone Oboe), 3 Clarinets (2 double on Eb Piccolo clarinet, 2 double on bass clarinet, 1 doubles on Eb and Bb Contrabass clarinet), 2-3 Bassoons (one doubles on Contrabassoon) 11 Brass: 3-4 F horns, 2-3 Bb trumpets (All double on cornet, 2 double on Piccolo Trumpets, 1 doubles on D Trumpet, 2 double on fluglehorn), 2-3 trombones (2 double on baritone horn, 1 doubles on Bass Trombone), 1 tuba (Doubles on Cimbasso) 5-6 Percussion, Timpani, 5 percussionists playing snare drums, field drum, triangles, cymbals, bass drums, mark tree/chimes, marimbas, vibraphone, tam tam, hi hat, drum set, glockenspiel, song bells (used in many Randy Newman scores), xylophone, claves, ratchet, bell tree, tambourine, slapstick, anvil, waterphone, tom toms, wood blocks, guiro, rattle, cymbal tree, fight bell, cowbell, sleigh bells. 2 Keyboards: Piano (doubling celeste), Synthesizer 4 Saxes (79 Piece), Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass 1 Guitar Player (Acoustic, Gut String, Mandolin) Strings: 1-2 Harps, 24-28 Violins, 10-14 Violas, 8-12 Cellos, 6-8 Basses Song Sessions (64 players) 4 Flutes, 2 Oboes, 2 Clarinets, 2 Bassoons 3 Horns, 2 Trumpets, 2 Trombones, Tuba 2 Percussion Drum Set 2 Keyboards: Piano, Celeste Strings: 2 Harps, 18 Violins, 10 Violas, 8 Cellos, 4 Basses